


Mistress of Reid Manor.

by SnappyJenkins



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jane Austen Fusion, F/M, Implied Forced Marriage, Implied Forced Pregnancy, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Pregnancy, References to Jane Austen, Sex, Slightly Dominant Spencer Reid, Submissive Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnappyJenkins/pseuds/SnappyJenkins
Summary: This work is inspired by my girl Meagan, credit goes to her and Jane, as there are lots of Jane Austen books references! Although, if Jane was alive she'd probably slap me for my poor writing and taking things out of context a lot!(Y/N) = your name(Y/L/N) = your last name





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeaganM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeaganM/gifts).



> This work is inspired by my girl Meagan, credit goes to her and Jane, as there are lots of Jane Austen books references! Although, if Jane was alive she'd probably slap me for my poor writing and taking things out of context a lot!
> 
> (Y/N) = your name
> 
> (Y/L/N) = your last name

_~ It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife. - Jane Austen ~_

***

(Y/N) (Y/L/N), and her two younger sisters, once lived with their mother and father in the lush and green countryside of Scotland, not all that far from Reid manor. Their existence was a humble one, with being part of the mostly lower class of their society.

Mr (Y/L/N) and his family were considered to be part of the lower gentry. Yes, they had a small estate, enough to live on, but they were not acknowledged to be of good breeding of any sort.

This presented as a problem for the (Y/L/N) girls, all three of whom were still young and unmarried. It was not likely that they were to make a good match with their marriages; leaving them little choice but to be married off to the first man who'd come along, however poor or unsuitable he was.

Mrs (Y/L/N) was an optimistic, despite the odds being stacked against them. A schemer and busybody by nature, Mrs (Y/L/N) had her sights set on big things for her daughters; especially (Y/N), her eldest. When out in polite society, she would make a point of pushing (Y/N) towards any men who were rumoured to be on the verge of inheriting a large fortune.

The eldest (Y/L/N) was unassumingly pretty; often preferring to read books, tend to her family's garden or to go on long walks - as opposed to attending Balls and Parties.

But she had a duty; as the first born daughter, to make a good match and to marry well. If she was able to secure a rich and noble partner, then the likelihood of her two younger sisters being able to achieve the same, would increase.

(Y/N) would spend her time smiling at, and obliging in good conversation with, the men whom her mother had pushed her towards; but in her heart it was not enough. It would never be enough. She wanted to marry for love and happiness; something which was never likely to happen.

If everything had gone according to her mother's plan, (Y/N) would have been married off to a young gentleman who had made it his vocation to study the law. His name was Mr Swann.

This was not to be however, as one cold winter's night, Mr (Y/L/N) died suddenly of a fever.

The family were distraught.

Not least of all Mrs (Y/L/N), who was extremely highly strung. The three girls all rallied their spirits to take care of their ailing mother in her grief; which lasted for quite some time.

By the time the spring had arrived, and the broken pieces of the four of them had been haphazardly glued into place again; it had seemed as though the family had been forgotten, and the world had moved on.

Now that Mr (Y/L/N) was no longer around, they had no viable source of income. Mr Swann had set his sights a little higher than (Y/N), who was now as poor as a lowly maid; and so he had stopped calling upon her in the hopes of winning her affections.

The final straw was when he was rumoured to have taken a wife, a silly little freckled girl, who had just inherited a large fortune from the death of her uncle. This distressing news almost sent Mrs (Y/L/N) on another downward spiral of hysterics.

Surely now they were all doomed to be thrown out into the street and starve!

***

There was one man of good fortune however, who had not entirely forgotten that the (Y/L/N) family existed. 

He himself had known his fair share of bad luck. His father too had not long passed; bringing him back from his studies and conquests in India, so that he could take up his duties as the heir, and only son, of the late William Reid.

William Reid had been a frugal man, a lawyer in his heyday, but not a very popular man. His estate of Reid manor was not very large, but large enough that he was able to leave a good fortune to his son, Spencer. 

The land he owned, he leased to tenants who farmed; earning himself a decent enough profit to keep aside for a rainy day. William didn't waste time or money trying to compete with other families to make himself look opulent; resulting in him being disliked at court, because of this.

There was another reason that the family were unpopular with other rich families too, however. And this reason was a certain Mrs Diana Reid.

Spencer was only a few years old when his mother had taken ill, so he'd almost always known her as somewhat of an eccentric lady; and this did not matter to him. 

But her hysterics drove people away. Coupled with the fact that his father was a misery, unpopular gentleman; and Spencer was not seen as a good match for a rich lady to wed.

The family were isolative. Reid manor stood miles away from any living soul, surrounded by marsh lands which acted at a moat; cutting off the house from the rest of the nearby road. 

Totally dependent on, and at the mercy of, the elements; the causeway leading up to the house, from the road, was often flooded and completely covered in wintertime. This left the manor house completely standalone - at least until the high tide went out.

Spencer received the news of his father's passing and returned home to comfort his mother almost immediately, but this had changed things for him somewhat.

Before this time, he'd never been a man who had much thought about marriage. Now his father was gone however, it was almost essential. If Spencer was to take ill and die, before his mother, she would be cast out - as there was no Reid heir for the estate to pass to, now that he was in receipt of the land.

No, he had to marry. He needed a woman from an older, established family to provide a child for him. Even if he did not particularly like the woman he chose, at least she'd be able to give him an heir; thus certainly securing his mother's future, and safety, at the manor.

Rumors of Mr (Y/L/N)'s recent death had reached him remarkably quickly.

Spencer had a vague recollection of the man from when he was a young boy, prowling around the grounds of his future inheritance; as his father sought assistance. His father seemed to trust Mr (Y/L/N), and he seemed of the respectable type.

Mr (Y/L/N) had also been the unfortunate kind, with his wife only being able to provide him with daughters.

And so, an idea came to Spencer's mind. He wrote to the recent widow, offering his services now - at her family's time of need. 

Seeing fit to provide the four ladies with a cottage, now that they could no longer afford the upkeep on their house, Spencer wanted to bring the family closer to him; with a view to maybe one day choosing to wed one of the three (Y/L/N) girls.

With any luck, he'd get his wish.


	2. The Master Wants An Heir

_Dear Mrs (Y/L/N),_

_I am most pleased to hear that you have settled into the cottage so well!_

_Please madam, you do not need to worry yourself - for I am just grateful that I was able to help you and your family,  
at this difficult time._

_I return from London tomorrow week, as I will have finished my business by then and, I am looking forward to returning  
home._

_At your earliest convenience madam, I should be most honoured if you and your daughters were able to receive me for  
afternoon tea._

_I should like to have the pleasure of getting to know you all once more - for I fear it has been far too long!_

_Until then, Mrs (Y/L/N), may you and your daughters remain in good health._

_Yours,_

_Doctor Spencer Reid._

***

"My heavens! Have you ever seen such a delicate hand in your entire life, (Y/N)? And listen to how he addresses and speaks! Such happy manners!" Mrs (Y/L/N) exclaimed with joy, as she pranced around the drawing room after breakfast, waving her letter.

"No mama, I must confess that I have not." (Y/N) replied softly, humouring her mother.

"Oh! I remember when he was a boy, you know! Such a polite child, educated and elegant the way he'd ride into town with his father. Oh but, the villagers thought he was a sickly looking thing! Too thin and pale to reach adulthood and now, here he is! A _doctor_ who studied in India, no less! Would you believe it?"

"No indeed, mama."

"You must look your best this afternoon when he comes, (Y/N), for I will not have you disgrace me in front of our very own doctor Reid! He has been so good to us, so generous!"

"I shall wear my best blue dress, mama!" Called Julia, the youngest (Y/L/N) girl, as she and her middle sister Victoria entered the room. "Doctor Reid will be taken with me straightaway, and I shall be the one to save this family from despair!"

"Julia!" (Y/N) scolded lightly. "Doctor Reid is a respected, noble gentleman. He comes to pay his respects and to send his good wishes to mama."

"And that does not mean that I cannot look my best!"

"Do not dare wear that new bonnet of yours, dear Ju Ju! It is extremely ugly and will bring shame upon us all!" Laughed Victoria as Julia took off her slipper shoe and threw it across the room at her.

"Girls! Girls! Oh, do you have no regard for your mother's tender disposition?" Mrs (Y/L/N) cried, fanning herself with her hand as she shook her head in disbelief. "I meant what I said (Y/N), you are the eldest of my daughters, and I will see you in best for doctor Reid! Now, all three of you run along! This afternoon he comes, your chores and be ready!"

"Yes mama."

"Yes mama."

"Yes mama."

***

"Another cake, doctor Reid?" Mrs (Y/L/N) offered, holding the plate up to him again.

"Thank you, Mrs (Y/L/N). I should politely decline however, they are so delicious - both to look at and to taste!" Spencer smiled, reaching his hand for another baked good.

"My eldest daughter, (Y/N), she does all of our baking." Mrs (Y/L/N) beamed.

"Indeed?" He asked, nodding lightly and taking a bite.

"But I fetch the ingredients from town!" Julia interjected. "And carry them all back up the hill, all without any assistance!"

"And it is I who cut the fresh flowers from the garden, doctor!" Victoria chimed in. "(Y/N) may cook and bake, but you see, 'tis I that people thank for the cottage smelling lovely!"

"How wonderful." Spencer smiled, looking around the room at the three overbearing women who were staring at him intently. "Will (Y/N) be joining us?" He asked politely.

"She's out!" The two girls spoke in unison, frowning at each other immediately afterwards.

"I'm afraid, doctor Reid, that my eldest girl is a law unto herself - I say with a heavy heart, and with much regret. (Y/N) walks for miles and miles, everyday! And if she is not out walking, she is reading! Her nose in a book and with no regard for time or appointments." Mrs (Y/L/N) said whilst shaking her head negatively.

With that, the door to their small cottage opened, revealing a slightly dishevelled looking (Y/N). Her curly hair wild from the wind, face flushed and eyes bright with exercise; she was holding a posy of freshly picked flowers - all of which were differing in colours and sizes. The hem of her dress was at least six inches deep in mud, and her boots she had removed before stepping inside.

Swallowing thickly before her mother cleared her throat; (Y/N) raised her gaze to Spencer's as he stood from where he'd been sat, etiquette always first - no matter whom the lady was who had entered his presence. 

Bowing his head to greet her, she slightly curtseyed in response, dropping her eyes to the floor.

"Miss (Y/L/N)." Spencer spoke gently. "It is so good to see you again, after all of these years...I fear you were just a young child when we last locked eyes." He chuckled to himself. Feeling awkward, at her lack of response and eye contact, he tried again. "My compliments to your baking expertise." He gestured to the almost empty plate on the table. "Absolutely delectable." He smiled widely as she finally looked at him once again.

"Thank you, doctor Reid. I am glad they are to your liking." (Y/N) replied quietly. "Please excuse me, I must..." She held up the flowers and began to shuffle past him.

"Of course." He nodded, stepping grandly to the side to let her pass, he watched her go - barefoot and feral-looking, into the next room.

"Oh, doctor Reid I must apologise! What must you think of us?" Mrs (Y/L/N) gasped, clutching at the material of her dress to aid her as she stood.

"Not at all, madam. Miss (Y/L/N) looks extremely busy, I would not wish to keep her from her important business."

"You are too kind, good sir. Please do come again! Why, you must join us for a family dinner!"

"You are all goodness and kindness madam, but I would not wish to intrude!" Spencer smiled and chuckled and he gathered together his things.

"An intrusion it will not be, as you have an invitation!" Julia blurted out, as she rose to her feet and attempted to assist him. "Do say you will come! (Y/N) will cook for you, and we shall tend to your every wish!"

"Julia, please." The four of them turned to see (Y/N) stood in the doorway. Her hair now placed delicately up and a new, clean dress adorned her now apparent womanly figure. "I am sure that doctor Reid has more enticing invitations to accept, and more important business to tend to."

Spencer looked her dead in the eye and shook his head slowly from side to side. "I would be delighted to accept, if you did indeed invite me to be a guest at your table. And I would be honoured if you were to cook for me, Miss (Y/L/N)." He said sincerely, a gentleman until the last.

"Well then, that's settled! Doctor Reid, you are to join us for a family dinner - at least three courses, at your earliest convenience!" Mrs (Y/L/N) beamed.

***

Despite Julia and Victoria's loud, silly exclamations through dinner and (Y/N) having to stop them from siphoning her wine - on several occasions; it seemed as if Spencer did in fact enjoy his family dinner with the four (Y/L/N) ladies. He paid compliments at almost every turn, flattering Mrs (Y/L/N) about her daughters and how charming they were.

(Y/N) remained unphased by the presence of a rich gentleman at their table. Her quiet demeanour remained throughout the sitting, but she replied to Spencer's questions when spoken to; and had impressed him with her show of intellect and vast knowledge of many topics. 

It was clear that the eldest Miss (Y/L/N) was not afraid to speak her mind, something that her mother appeared to be embarrassed by; but Spencer found her courage, and the self-confidence in her own comprehension, refreshing.

Over a number of weeks, Spencer continued to visit the family. Whatever reason he could find to grace them with his presence, he would provide as an excuse. Mainly though however, his intentions were purposeful; in the hopes of catching a glimpse of his new infatuation, (Y/N).

Mrs (Y/L/N) was delighted to notice the subtle attention that the doctor was paying (Y/N). Maybe Julia had been right. Maybe there was a chance for the family to be lifted from despair after all.

Notwithstanding her reputation as a busybody, Mrs (Y/L/N) was correct in guessing at the doctor's intentions for her eldest daughter; Spencer had offered the family the cottage on his grounds in the hopes of securing a marriage to one of them. The one he wanted, and decided he _had_ to have, was (Y/N).

But after having spent a large amount of time visiting, in the hopes of acquiring her affections, it seemed as though Spencer was no nearer to achieving his goal. Winter was now approaching and he had grown tired of waiting for her to show any fondness towards him in return.

Spencer had invited the family to Reid manor for dinner one evening, when afterwards, his most trusted servant; Mrs Pickett had advised him of the sudden change in the weather.

"Doctor Reid!" Mrs (Y/L/N) all but chased after him as he ordered the rest of his servants to assist the women in leaving the manor house safely. 

"You must go now, Mrs (Y/L/N), or else you will miss the opportunity to cross the causeway." He replied sternly.

"But sir, forgive me for being so forward! I had, I had hoped that your affections and wishes towards (Y/N)...would have resulted in something more than this. And now we are to return to land, not knowing when we are set to see you again!"

Spencer sighed, his annoyance apparent. "Mrs (Y/L/N), my time is running out. I must secure the estate and all that comes with it, for that I need an heir. I cannot wait much longer for (Y/N) to show any small amount regard that she might have for me. Winter approaches and we will be cut off from the mainland...we will be isolated Mrs (Y/L/N) and I cannot wait until the elements decide to show mercy upon my plight, so that I can be rebuffed by her once more. It will not do! Until we meet again, madam, I wish you and your daughters good health."

Mrs (Y/L/N) watched in horror as he turned his back to her once more, to retire for the night - for the entire winter. "Then just take her!" She cried out desperately, stopping Spencer in his tracks.

He turned to her, seeing her wide eyed and shocked at her own statement. "What did you say?" Spencer asked.

"Take her, doctor Reid. If you want her, she is yours."

"Madam, I-"

"You need an heir, that is correct?" She interrupted, seeing him nod the affirmative slowly as he furrowed his brow. "Then keep her here with you as we three go back to the mainland. (Y/N) knows her duties as the eldest daughter of a poor, broken family. She will agree."

Spencer blinked in surprise at the woman's offer. "But Mrs (Y/L/N)...we would not be able to wed until the spring. It would be impossible to convince a clergyman to brave the incoming storms; he would be stuck at the manor with us, for months."

"I am sure that you are well aware doctor Reid, that not all women...have the ability to...produce a child..." She began.

"I am aware of that fact madam...so what is your proposal?" He asked, intrigued now.

"Keep her here, at the manor until spring...seduce her."

"Mrs (Y/L/N)!" Spencer exclaimed in horror.

"If she is kept here, you can work on gaining her good opinion and affections. Keep her as your mistress..." Mrs (Y/L/N) looked around before lowing her voice. "If she becomes with child, then you can marry her...for you will know that she is capable of producing you an heir."

"You want me to keep your daughter captive? Trapped here, this entire coming winter? You want me to be...intimate with her, in the hope that she can provide me with progeny?" Spencer was dumbfounded, but he contemplated for a moment, when the older woman did not reply. In theory, the idea sounded convenient for him. "And...if she does not become with child? Your daughter's reputation will be ruined, your family's good name-"

"Has gone, doctor Reid." She cut him off. "It was long gone as soon as my husband left us stranded, high and dry with no money or prospects. We have survived on your kindness alone. Even if she does not have the ability to give you a child, doctor Reid; having her as your mistress could serve you well. You hold good, intellectual conversations with her already, do you not? So, what will it be? Shall we all leave this instant? Or shall you keep (Y/N) for your own, doctor Reid?"

Spencer sighed, torn between his wants, needs and his good morals. "You are relentless, Mrs (Y/L/N)." He breathed. "Mrs Pickett?" He signalled to the servant after a while, after as much thought as he deemed he could have - due to the imminent bad weather. "The eldest Miss (Y/L/N) is to remain here with us, until the spring. Please inform her of these arrangements and escort her to the guest chambers, most near my own."

"Yes, master." She replied before leaving, doing as she was instructed. 

"I do hope your scheme works, Mrs (Y/L/N). For both our sakes." Spencer said lowly.


	3. Until the Spring

_~ Those who do not complain are never pitied. - Jane Austen ~_

***

"But mother! Are we just to leave her there for all eternity?" Julia cried out as their horse drawn carriage raced across the causeway from Reid manor, back to the Scottish mainland.

"Never again shall we see our older sister, Ju Ju! Mother has sold her to the doctor!" Victoria wailed in reply.

"Oh hush, girls! Really, the both of you do speak such nonsense! I have _not_ sold (Y/N) to doctor Reid! He has merely invited her to spend the winter with him and his mother, and that is all! I think it extremely generous and kind of him, to open his home to our family the way he has done, no one else nearby has made an effort since your father turned up dead! And I will have no more words spoken about the doctor, or your sister for that matter, am I understood? This winter it is we three, and that shall be the end of it!"

"Yes mama."

"Yes mama."

***

Her new room was grand.

Far more comfort could be found here, than back at her family's small cottage, to be sure. It was as if the foreseeable future could have been predicted almost; (Y/N) had noticed her mother's encouragement when doctor Reid had been to visit. She was also aware that the only reason a gentleman ever paid any such attention to her, was due the interference of the ambitious matriarch of the (Y/L/N) family.

(Y/N) sat on her large four poster bed contemplating her imminent and uncertain fate, before sighing deeply and making her way over to the window. The storm raged on outside; a single candle providing the only source of light in the vast, gloomy space of the bed chamber.

(Y/N) folded her arms across her body and shivered in an attempt to gain a feeling of warmth. A feeling of dread seemed to pass through her body as the trance she found herself in was broken, by a loud knock on the door.

"Come in." (Y/N) called out softly in reply, her voice hitching slightly with nerves. She turned slowly to see the face of her new keeper.

"My dear Miss (Y/L/N)." Spencer spoke gently, closing the door behind him and making his way slowly into the room. "Do you have everything you need?"

(Y/N) nodded slightly, eyeing Spencer with curiosity. "I am content, thank you, doctor Reid." She again shuddered with the cold. At least, that's what she told herself it was - surely only older women suffered from nervous complaints?

"My dear Miss (Y/L/N), you are cold." Spencer took a blanket from off of her bed, draping it around her chivalrously. He attempted to look into her eyes as she continued to shake, but her gaze seemed to be firmly fixed upon the floor. "I hope you will be happy here." He said quietly, tenderly brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear; as he did so she flinched at his action. "Please do not be afraid." He whispered.

(Y/N) allowed her eyes to meet the doctor's and he attempted to smile politely and reassuringly at her. "I am not afraid, doctor Reid." Her hoarse reply doing little to convey her lie convincingly. 

"My only wish is to make you happy, my dear Miss (Y/L/N). You will be in my company for many months now; as daunting as that may seem to you. However, I am not to be feared; I am merely just a man, after all! But it is your wish to stay here with me, is it not? I would not hold you prisoner against your will, I hope you know that." 

His question and statement seemed almost comical to (Y/N). 

From the very beginning it was clear that her mother intended to push her onto doctor Reid; being the eldest daughter, (Y/N) knew the duty she had to fulfil in making a good marriage. 

She could not grumble in protest now! For it was obvious that this was what she must do. She must allow doctor Reid to hold her captive, for as long as he wished, doing with her whatever he pleased; in the hopes that one day - he would offer her his hand in marriage.

(Y/N) glanced back out of the window again; the causeway joining Reid manor and the Scottish mainland now completely underwater. 

No, he might not have wished to hold her here as his prisoner, for the entire winter, originally; but it seemed that that was indeed about to happen. She frowned slightly to herself, internally cursing her mother for her apparent interference...until she quickly reminded herself of the duty she had to her family. 

"I wish to stay, doctor Reid." Finally (Y/N) spoke quietly, almost willing, forcing the words to slip from her mouth. "I am truly at your service, good sir." She curtseyed slightly, attempting to prove her declaration to him.

"Indeed?" He raised his eyebrows in question.

"Indeed, sir. What..." She cleared her throat. "What do you wish of me?" (Y/N) tried exceedingly hard to remain composed and to display an outward appearance of confidence; but it was evident that she was struggling. 

"I wish for you to dress for sleeping, my dear Miss (Y/L/N); for you to make yourself comfortable in this chamber. Then I wish for you to lay down in your bed...and wait for me to join you." Spencer watched her reaction as he uttered his command of her; motionless and silent at his words, she nodded her understanding.

Taking her right hand into his gently, he brought the back of it towards his mouth, pressing his lips into a soft kiss as he did so, before leaving her alone and shaking in fear, now more than ever, once more.

Spencer was greeted to the sight of Mrs Pickett, upon vacating the room, she bowed her head slightly to him. "Master."

"Mrs Pickett. Is there another female servant in whom you would place your trust absolutely? One that can remain silent and not betray her master's wishes?" He questioned, feeling a lot more stern in himself now, as he did.

"Yes, master. There is such a one."

"Excellent. Ready Miss (Y/L/N) for me." He pointed towards (Y/N)'s bed chamber. "And have your trusted servant brought here, whilst I change; for I fear I may need assistance from both of you."

"Consider it done, master."

***

"You realise what he asks of you, girl?"

(Y/N) tentatively looked at the older woman through the mirror, which adorned the dresser, as she brushed her hair. "Please, Mrs Pickett, as much as I am glad of your assistance...I am perfectly capable of brushing my own hair."

Mrs Pickett glared at her with the demonising, cold eyes which she possessed; causing (Y/N) to swallow thickly and avert her gaze from the venom of the doctor's most trusted servant.

Once Mrs Pickett had finished, (Y/N) did as Spencer had bid her to and burrowed herself beneath the bedcovers; trying not to acknowledge the presence of Mrs Pickett and another middle aged woman, who had since entered the bed chamber. 

As soon as Spencer entered the bed chamber, dressed in his informal nightwear, (Y/N) began to tremble again. She was not an unintelligent girl, she was quite aware of what doctor Reid wanted from her.

"Mrs Pickett. Mrs Rogers." He nodded to the older women who were both stood at the foot of the bed, they both greeted him back in return and awaited any further instructions he might have had for them.

Spencer allowed his eyes to fall on his new captured beauty, who lay before him and he approached the bed slowly, as if she were a timid deer. Pulling the bedcovers back, he settled himself to sit next to her on the bed; reaching out for her hands, which he took and began to gently pull her to sit up.

Pushing her long flowing locks of hair, back from her face, he heard her deeply breathing in an effort to bring calmness to her demeanour. "My dear, Miss (Y/L/N)." He breathed, softly, leaning into her and pressing his lips to hers. 

Her lips were full and soft, against his unsurely and timid. Spencer cupped her face in his large, calloused hands, stroking the apples of her cheeks gently as he deepened his kiss, his tongue beginning to probe her mouth for entrance.

At this, (Y/N) pulled away from him gasping lightly and frowning in disbelief. "You know what I ask of you, Miss (Y/L/N)?" He panted lightly. The heat rose in her face as she cast her eyes away. She meant this to be but for a moment however, she found that she just could not look back at him. Angered at this, Spencer pushed her to lie back down on the bed; pinning her beneath him as he towered over her. "Answer me! Do you know what I ask of you?" He growled.

(Y/N) whimpered slightly, her eyes wide as she stared at the man above her. Before she might have trembled with uncertainty; now however, she was more than slightly afraid. 

"Yes, doctor Reid...I underst-un...I understand." She rasped out.

"Good. Now, lie still." He instructed her.

She complied, too terrified to do anything else as he began to unlace her white cotton nightgown. Her chest heaved up and down as she tried to silently gasp for breath, and to compose herself.

Pulling the top of her unlaced nightgown down to expose her breasts, he gently massaged them as he kissed her neck with tenderness - in much contrast to his previous outburst, which confused (Y/N) greatly. 

Spencer continued his motions, his hands gently roaming her upper body until his right hand migrated downwards towards the hem of her nightgown; slipping his hand underneath, stroking as he went, until he cupped her.

Startled by the motion, (Y/N) suddenly attempted to close her legs to preserve her modesty. After all she was a virgin girl, and this was not something which she was used to. Her body stiffened against him and froze as he used his own strong, muscly legs to separate hers; as much as she was frightened, she did not want to incur his wrath again.

He slipped just the tip of his index finger into her slowly as she shuddered against him, she was dampening, but not as ready to receive him as he would have liked her to have been. As much as he wanted to take her suddenly, he chose to ignore the throbbing of his own aching need; he felt strong affection for her, and did not want to cause her any unnecessary pain.

"Relax." He whispered into her ear; he stroked her sensitive bud as her body began to spasm slightly, confused and unsure at the new sensation she was feeling. 

Spencer began to slide down her body, kissing her cold but gradually flushing skin as he went. At his movements, (Y/N) decided that she could not stand what he was doing to her anymore and she tried her best to sit up. 

Spencer looked up from the position that he had taken between her strong, hillside walked, legs - his mouth just inches away from her uncovered core. "Lie back down." He ordered sternly.

"Please doctor Reid..." (Y/N) whispered softly. "I am not ready."

He felt uneasy deep down, but remembered that his mother's future, if he wanted her to stay safe and free from lunatic asylums for the rest of her life, then he had to secure Reid manor to an heir. This was the only way, and she was the only one who could help him at this very moment. He had to be firm, and he had to make her give him a child.

Towering over her once more, the doctor pressed her back down to the bed in haste, gripping tightly onto her wrists and holding her arms above her head, as she struggled against his stong body. "As long as you are under this roof, my dear Miss (Y/L/N), I am your master - and you _will_ obey me!"

"I beg of you doctor Reid...master, please!" She whimpered, continuing to panic and trying to struggle.

"What would you have me do...hurt you? Take you so roughly that you bleed for days?" He questioned her harshly, a scowl adorning his facial features as she shook her head in fear, tears starting to form in her dread-filled eyes. "Then let me do this properly. Let me...I can make you feel good." He told her, still trying to be gentle.

Still however, she continued to struggle in vain. "Please! No!" She cried out, tears now streaming down her cheeks.

"My good ladies!" Spencer called to his trusted servants, who were stood still awaiting instructions at the foot of the bed. "I only have two hands!" He growled, doing his best to keep (Y/N) pinned beneath his languid-growing body. 

Mrs Pickett and Mrs Rogers both sprang to attention, in perfect synchronisation they flew, to either side of the bed. Under the bed covers they reached, each taking hold of a leg at the knee and pushing upwards, opening her legs up to him, as he stayed between them. The women both used their free hands to take a wrist each and, bending forward with one knee on the mattress, they exposed her core; securing her legs spread wide - as if she was bound in stirrups.

She was begging for them to release her, begging him to spare her but he knew that he couldn't. If he didn't do this then the fate of his mother would hang in the balance. 

He buried his face in her folds, licking and lapping until she grew wet. His fingers entered her and he tenderly touched her sensitive bud, drawing out her wetness more as (Y/N) mewled loudly and persisted to flail. 

"Stay still, you stupid and ungrateful girl!" Shouted Mrs Pickett, she had just about had enough of (Y/N)'s ridiculous wailing and sobbing.

Once he deemed her wet enough; Spencer climbed back up her body and settled between her knees. He took hold of himself and pressed the leaking tip at her opening. She felt his actions and froze all of a sudden. 

Slowly, Spencer pushed himself inside of her, he felt her attempts at seizing her muscles; trying her best to keep him out of her most sacred place; but she was wet and ready, however involuntarily. He slid measuredly in and out of her, steadying his breathing; he was already violating her and taking her against her will - the least he could do was to hold back his most inner desires to roughly take her. 

She lay there, helpless and completely out of control; silent except for her heavy breathing as she squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself to think of almost anything else but the doctor, who was taking away her innocence. 

Spencer lowered his head and pressed his lips lightly to her right ear; a delicate kiss hopefully portraying that he was surely not the monster that she thought he was. "Forgive me." He murmured. Opening her eyes, (Y/N) mewled softly from under him, feeling the sensation of him steadily rocking his pelvis into her - his shaft breaking her in, claiming her maidenhead for his own. "I need an heir, (Y/N)...I am desperate."

Suddenly, stilling his movements as her doe eyes widened, her brain processing the use of her given name for the very first time; (Y/N) sighed to rest her rigid body. Eventually, registering her newly-relaxed state, Spencer began his movements once more; smiling softly upon hearing her emit quiet gasps of pleasure - a stark contrast to only moments earlier. 

Mrs Pickett and Mrs Rogers slowly released (Y/N) from their vice-like grips. Draping her arms around Spencer's neck and placing her legs back down to rest upon the mattress, the two women began to back away; taking themselves to stand again at the foot of the bed once more.

His control wearing thin, Spencer finally allowed himself release, pouring his seed into her waiting body - accepting him now, all of her own accord. Subconsciously she closed her eyes at the sensation of him filling her, a strangled moan leaving her throat.

"Sssh, it's alright...that's it." He whispered to her softly, kissing the smooth skin of her neck.

When he had promised her that he could make her feel good, she had refused outright to believe him; finding herself being proven wrong ultimately as Spencer rubbed slow circles onto her sensitive nub.

(Y/N)'s body spasmed, drawing his essence into her as she climaxed, with her facial features clenched. 

Finally. It was done.

Spencer collapsed beside her, breathing heavily with the excursion of the night.


	4. Love and Life

Needing to make sure that she was expecting his future heir, Spencer continued to visit (Y/N) every night; taking her passionately, sometimes more than once. She no longer struggled to fend him off anymore; being an obedient mistress to her master and spreading herself for him when he came to her. 

When spring time had arrived; (Y/N) was indeed, undeniably with child - Spencer estimating that she had conceived almost immediately after their lovemaking began. 

As soon as the causeway was clear, Spencer had summoned the local priest to join him to (Y/N) in Holy Matrimony. Despite the clergyman's display of disgust towards the doctor, seeing his future wife in her expectant and distended shape; he performed the ceremony without enquiry.

"You are in full bloom, my dear!" Diana exclaimed as she gently rubbed (Y/N)'s swollen, growing stomach. "Getting bigger and bigger each day! You do not know how happy you have made me, my darling girl! A grandchild, at last!"

(Y/N) smiled softly as she saw how elated Diana was, a sudden swell of pride filling her chest as she realised just how much the child inside of her meant to Spencer and his mother. 

She could not be sure of it completely; but she had began to wonder whether that what she was feeling was a sentiment of love towards Spencer.

Mrs (Y/L/N) was undoubtedly over the moon at the news of recent events, making it her business to pass on the word of her eldest daughter's marriage to doctor Reid. 

Of course, it had been her inspiration after all - and she was dead set on taking full credit.

"I am so glad you are content, Mrs Reid." (Y/N) replied, cheerfully chuckling to her delighted mother-in-law.

"Sweet girl, what have we said about this? My given name is Diana, please find use of it!" 

(Y/N) nodded her head slightly. "Forgive me, Diana. I still am finding myself a novice at the task of being a wife and a daughter-in-law. I continue to try each day."

"You are doing a wonderful job, my dear. Spencer has never been happier, you carrying his heir is not the only reason for this happiness either." Diana smirked, releasing (Y/N)'s ripe stomach from her gentle hold and leaving the room as Spencer entered. "I shall leave you both alone."

Proudly walking toward his young wife, he lovingly pressed his lips to hers, a strong and protective hand supporting her lower back as she leaned into his tender embrace. "My love." He murmured in greeting. "You look divine, as always, this morning. Does our child cause you any difficulty this day?"

Looking down at her rounded figure, (Y/N) shook her head before bringing her gaze back to his deep, concerned, hazel eyes. "Not at all, my husband, we are quite well. I do not have any complaints."

"I am glad to hear it. I have business in the South, regrettably, these coming weeks. Shall you and my mother be alright in my absence?" He asked her seriously, more so than ever before. 

"Of course, my husband. We manage just fine, now that the summer is here, we enjoy our walks together around the grounds of our beautiful home." She smiled brightly up at him.

"It is approaching your time my love...I pray I shall be home when you come to deliver our child." He leant in to kiss her again with much fervour.

"Please return to us safely, husband."

***

"Doctor Reid, an express has come for yourself, sir!" The young boy cried as he pounded on Spencer's door.

For the past month, he had been kept away from Reid manor on business - writing to his wife when time allowed, so that he could keep her informed of his affairs. 

Pulling open the door to his room, at the Inn, Spencer passed the boy the money he required, frowning as he recognised the handwriting of the express to be that of his mother's.

_My darling boy,_

_Do not be alarmed upon receiving this letter, Spencer - be assured that (Y/N) and I are both well._

_We wish you to hurry back to us as soon as is convenient though, however, as your heir will surely soon be in our presence!_

_Travel safe._

_Mother._

"Heaven on earth!" Spencer breathed, lowering himself down into the nearest chair. As if the enormity of the letter had just hit him, so too did the realness of his circumstances.

He was about to become a father.

"Be there anything that I could fetch for you, doctor?" The young boy asked, taking in Spencer's sudden shocked demeanour.

Breaking himself from his reverie, he looked up at the messenger. "Saddle my horse, lad, as quick as you can." Spencer instructed. "And get word to Lord Whinchfield."

"Yes, sir?"

"Tell him that our trade will have to cease, or at the very least, be put on hold...my wife is about to bless me with my first child."

***

There was not much that Spencer could recall about his journey home to Reid manor, when he arrived back late that night; the immense need for him to return home was the only thing occupying his thoughts.

Spencer was greeted by his horseman and butler, who escorted him into the house; after that however, the place was encompassed in silence.

He estimated the time to be in the small hours of the morning now, as he lit himself a candle and made his way through the corridors, towards his wife's chambers. The peace of the place left him feeling uneasy.

Had (Y/N) delivered the child? Was there trouble or a complication? 

Scolding himself internally, Spencer cursed at not being present - for abandoning his wife in her hour; or indeed, almost certainly, _hours_ of need. 

(Y/N) was young. Surely she was strong enough for childbirth? However unconventional, he wished to have been able to comfort her. It was solely due to him that she had found herself in this position in the first place. 

He had left her no choice.

He forbade her to return to her family home and the reassurances it provided her.

He visited her bed, against her will - however many times after the first she was agreeable to, he had ultimately forced her to comply; and to bear his child.

Spencer was seven and thirty years old. He had seen a vast amount of the world, trials and tribulations. Even he now however, was afraid for his wife, and the turmoil she had possibly faced. She herself, had barely just turned eighteen; if in this moment _he_ was fearful - then how in the world must she have felt?

Shaking the negative thoughts from his head, Spencer stood at the door to (Y/N)'s chamber; his hand braced upon the handle of it. He willed himself to have the courage to enter.

He needn't have worried.

Upon crossing the threshold, he was greeted by the most beautiful sight he had ever seen; and surely was ever going to see?

(Y/N) was sat upright in her bed, clutching their baby tightly to her breast as it nursed.

Spencer looked upon the pair in awe, sighing in utter relief and smiling softly at his young wife when she raised her eyes to look at him.

Despite the look of sheer joy that adorned her husband's face, (Y/N) flinched slightly; her facial features expressing a look of uncertainty as she watched her husband slowly make his way towards her and their new born child.

"My love...are you well?" He asked her softly. Observing her nod her head the affirmative slowly, he tilted his own in question. "...The child?" Spencer asked.

"Sh-she is well." (Y/N) stuttered, a feeling of anxiety taking over her entire body, which she tried to ignore for the sake of her nursing daughter.

Spencer furrowed his brow lightly as he sat facing his wife on the bed; reaching out to tuck a stray strand of her hair behind her right ear, he frowned deeper as he took in her nervous appearance. "(Y/N)? Whatever is the matter, my darling girl?"

"Forgive me, Spencer, husband...my master, please...I will give you a son, truly I will - please do not cast me out onto the street! Please!" (Y/N) begged, struggling in vain to hold back sobs from her chest. 

Spencer's eyes widened in shock at her speech. Moving himself to sit beside her, he took hold of her into a strong embrace. "Sssh, my darling. Please do not make yourself upset." He spoke into the top of her head, pressing light kisses into her soft hair. "What is the meaning of this? You have bore me a child; the heiress to Reid manor and to all of my investments...along with her mother, she is the most beautiful creature that I have ever laid my sight upon."

"But I...my mother, she said..." (Y/N) rasped, craning her neck so that she could look up at Spencer; finding herself somewhat confused at his gentle smile and amused expression.

"Your mother has made you afraid of me? Because you have blessed me with a baby girl?"

"You...are not angry with me?" 

"No, my love. She is healthy, is she not? And you are well?" He asked, taking one of her hands and pressing the back of it up against his lips to kiss.

"Yes."

"Then I have found contentment." Spencer smiled. "I love you, (Y/N). And I could never throw the woman I love out onto the street."

(Y/N) sighed lightly in relief, tears of joy now falling from her eyes as Spencer held her closely to him, stroking his daughter's head gently whilst she continued to suckle from (Y/N)'s breast. "I love you too, Spencer." She breathed.


	5. An Unwelcome Visitor

_~ No man is offended by another man's admiration of the woman he loves; it is the woman only who can make it a torment. - Jane Austen ~_

***

"I hear congratulations are in order, Reid! Rumor has is that you're now a father!"

"Indeed I am, Carstairs! And thank you, my wife should be along at any moment." Spencer beamed with pride as he poured out two whiskeys for himself and his friend.

Carstairs took the drink from him and patted him on the back. "So...I've come along today to try and paint a full picture, you know? I want you to have a proper understanding of my...situation." He paused before swigging back the amber liquid in one mouthful, swallowing awkwardly and frowning at the bitter aftertaste.

"Situation?" Spencer questioned.

"Yes. Ghastly business, you see, I have been somewhat of a fool up until now - my old friend." Carstairs began to make his way over to the table where Spencer's whiskey dispenser had been placed, picking it up and gesturing it towards his friend.

Spencer held up his own glass that was still half full. "No more for me. Help yourself though." He muttered, if a little sarcastic in tone.

Two more glasses later, and Carstairs felt more than ready to continue on with his narrative. "You see, Reid...the story in circulation at the moment, chalks all of my problems up to the gambling debts that I have accrued over the years. The card games lost in the wee hours of the morning...even that afternoon when I was landed in hot water for indulging my fantasies at the whorehouse!"

Swallowing thickly, Spencer drank down his whiskey, trying in vain to somehow mask his disgust. "I see."

"Oh come now, man! You cannot tell me that you yourself did not spend time in those places, before you secured yourself a young wife - to do with what you pleased!" He winked at his uncomfortable friend.

Clearing his throat Spencer, stood tall. "As a matter of fact I did not, Carstairs. Not before I was wed, and certainly not afterwards."

"Tosh! Absolute tripe!" Carstairs laughed shaking his head. "Every man needs an outlet, Reid."

"I will not deny that I did indeed have...relations with a woman, before I was married. We had an...understanding, if you will. But she was much older than I at the time, left a widow. No one was hurt and no boundaries were crossed." Spencer frowned as his friend's laughter grew louder.

"Boundaries!" Carstairs chuckled mockingly. "Doctor Spencer Reid! Always a gentleman to the last! Unbelievable man, you put the rest of us to shame, aye so you do!" 

Growing ever more inpatient, Spencer put down his whiskey glass and crossed his arms. "What is it that you want from me, Francis? All this beating around the bush, what for? What is it that you want?"

"Money." He answered honestly, voice rasping. "You are somewhat aware of the difficulty I have in managing to keep a good grasp on my coins, Reid. Some things never change."

Shaking his head in disbelief Spencer's eyes narrowed. "It must already be upwards of thousands that you owe to me. With what is it you do each year, when I bail you out of debt?"

"Are you really asking me that question, Spencer?"

"You spend it on gambling and whores, Francis, of that I am sure. Yet you come to me almost every year with another intricately concocted tale of how you plan to invest in your future. Instead of paying to set yourself back up on your feet, you fritter away my money with no regard."

Chuckling again, Carstairs sat down in the nearest chair, crossing a leg over his knee and making himself quite comfortable. "If you are aware of my actions then why question me, old friend?"

"I am indeed aware of your actions, so tell me why should I continue with this arrangement at all, old friend?" Spencer mimicked, taking the moral high ground and continuing to stand tall. "I have a wife to think of now. A daughter. I cannot persist in allowing you to squander my hard earned money."

"Oh, but you will, old chap! You'll have to, for the sake of Reid Manor, and everybody who resides under it's roof." Carstairs warned.

His neutral facial expression turned to one of anger. "Do you threaten me, Francis? Do you really threaten my beloved family?" Spencer snarled at the rounded man sat in front of him. "How dare you!"

Carstairs smirked at Spencer, his eyes darting to the entrance of the drawing room, as (Y/N) slowly made her way in. "Ah! This is surely the lovely Mrs Reid!" He clamored upon setting eyes on her.

Spencer held his arm out to her, so that she could nuzzle closely into his side. A sweet gesture to those on the outside looking in, but an advancing movement to keep her as near to him as possible, for protection from a new-found enemy.

"My love, this is Francis Carstairs, he is an old friend of the Reid family...he and I used to play together as boys." Spencer told her softly, his glaring eyes towards the blaggard, a warning.

(Y/N) bowed her head slightly in greeting, towards the man in question. "So pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr Carstairs."

"Pleasure is all mine, Mrs Reid!" Stepping forward towards the young wife of Spencer, Carstairs took hold of one of her delicate hands and kissed his lips to the back of it. The action of a gentleman, of which he clearly was not. "My, my...where has Spencer been hiding you all of this time, huh? Has he kept you his prisoner, here at this dismal manor?" He proceeded to cast a smug glance towards his old friend - whose blood was now surely at boiling point.

"No indeed, Mr Carstairs! My time is often consumed with our baby daughter, of late. She is almost seven weeks old."

"An absolute delight, I'm sure!" Carstairs grinned unconvincingly. 

"Will...you be joining us for afternoon tea, sir?" 

"Oh no, my darling. Francis must be leaving us, mustn't you Francis?" Spencer prompted, hoping to get the scoundrel off his property as soon as possible.

"I could never turn down an invitation for afternoon tea! Especially not from a lady who shines with so much beauty, as yourself, Mrs Reid!" 

(Y/N) lowered her gaze and blushed profusely at the compliments as Spencer locked his jaw tightly, in utter irritation. His eyes were then forced to witness Carstairs link his arm with his wife's, as they made their way through to take afternoon tea.

***

Spencer sat comfortably on (Y/N)'s bed, watching in awe of his young wife, in her nightgown, as she cooed over their small daughter - before she set her down in her cot to sleep. These days, when Spencer was at home, he found himself wanting to spend more and more time with her, and their little bundle of joy. He had taken to sleeping in her bed chamber, instead of his own most nights, holding her close to him.

He had become besotted with her, watching almost her every move, and falling more and more in love with her as the weeks rolled by. 

Spencer found that he particularly was transfixed on watching his daughter suckle milk from her mother. He was a doctor, and had seen this many a time before when he was studying and practicing in India. Now however, when he beheld his own wife and child in this context, it was a beauty that he just could not deny.

"Mr Carstairs is a most fascinating character. I do not think that I have ever come across someone like him before." (Y/N) mused as she let down her hair, and brushing it in front of the mirror on her dressing table.

"The man is a halfwit." Spencer countered, as feelings of anxiousness rose in his stomach. "Promise me you will not receive him in a social situation, when you are alone, and I am out of town, (Y/N)."

Turning to him, her brow furrowed as she walked towards the bed. "My husband he is your friend, is he not? Surely I must receive his company if he asks it of me? It would be rude and disrespectful to deny and turn him away, would it not?"

"Is his character so fascinating that you would disobey your husband, (Y/N)?" Spencer asked sternly, rising from the bed to tower over her.

"Spencer, I..."

"Were his compliments so pleasing to you, this afternoon, at tea? Hm? You did seem well taken with him, and his fraudulent tales of adventure, come to think of it now." 

"My husband!" She gasped in disbelief as her soft gaze met his angered one. 

"Perhaps you wish that it was he who you were wed to, instead of me? Is that what you wish?" He seethed as she shook her head.

"Please stop this, you know that I love you, my husband. I see only you."

"Indeed?" Spencer growled lowly, placing his fingertips under her chin to raise her head up to his, as much as she could.

"Yes." She breathed. "You share my bed every night, Spencer. I have given you a child and I will give you many more, if that is what you will ask of me. Please my husband...please stop this jealousy; I do not wish for another...I am yours."

Searching his face for a change in expression, (Y/N) detected a flash of something that she could not quite fathom. There was hunger in his eyes as he lowered his head to connect his lips with hers in a bruising exchange of emotion and lust.

Pulling away after a few moments, Spencer fought for air to enter his lungs once more. "That is correct, my young wife. You _are_ mine." He grumbled as he backed her towards the bed, taking hold of her upper body and maneuvering her so that she now had her back to him. She gasped as he forcefully pushed and bent her over, so that her upper body rested fully on top of the bed.

Whimpering, (Y/N) turned her head and looked back at him in fear; taking in the sight of her usually loving husband, now holding her down, firmly into place - bent over the bed. 

"Spencer..." She mewled softly, feeling him push up her long nightgown and grasp hold of her undergarments. He made short work of freeing her lower body as he ripped the material apart, the seams no match for his dominant show of strength; and her lower half was now spread wide for him - just waiting for him to take her. 

Seeing her young body bared for him, as a result of his force, he decided that he could wait no longer and released himself from the confines of his trousers and underwear - propelling the attire down to his knees. 

Spencer positioned himself carefully before slamming his cock inside of her, as far as her body would allow him to go. The powerful thrust quite literally took her breath away, as she could hardly make a sound; tears filled her eyes at the sensation of it all, her body was barely prepared for him - and she knew she would be incredibly sore in the morning. 

"That's right, my good wife. Accept your master." He choked out, attempting to not finish too soon as a result of the heightened sensitivity and her youthful body clamped down around him. "Remember our child is asleep in this very room." He uttered, beginning to slowly move in and out inside of her. "You must be quiet."

After more painfully slow and repeated thrusts, Spencer quickened his pace; building up to the point where he was thrusting into her with sheer animalistic passion - as she quietly moaned and whimpered underneath him.

She was completely helpless and under his power. Spencer was in total control, exhibiting his dominance over her - and claiming his wife for his own once more. 

"My. Wife. You. Are. Mine." He forced out through gritted teeth between each snap of his hips. "You. Are. Mine." He growled, knowing he was on the verge of oblivion as he felt her walls clamp down on his cock.

It only took a few more thrusts before he exploded and released his load inside of her.

"I am yours." She gasped, as quietly as she could. Spencer held her hips still as his cock pulsed inside of her, he made sure that every drop filled her. Her breathing was ragged as she attempted to recover from his arduous assault; her body beginning to shake as a result. "Please forgive me, my husband." She mewled, tears now falling from her eyes with sheer exhaustion.

"Shhhh. My beautiful wife." He said, leaning over and stroking her hair from her face tenderly, whilst he still stayed inside of her. "You are forgiven."


End file.
